


爱情是蓝色的/L‘amour est bleu

by Stephanie0208



Series: 爱情是蓝色的 [1]
Category: Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019), Portrait de la jeune fille en feu | Portrait of a Lady on Fire (2019) RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Character, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephanie0208/pseuds/Stephanie0208
Summary: 第一章，随缘更
Series: 爱情是蓝色的 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159424
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	爱情是蓝色的/L‘amour est bleu

一

多年以后，当我在伦敦试图将初生的朝阳搬到画布上的时候，我忽然想起了多年以前和 埃洛伊丝分别时的场景。我以为那是我此生最后一次见到她。那时她快要成为罗西伯爵的夫人，正在她母亲的帮助下试穿嫁衣，这是情理之中的结局，但我还是想再看她一眼，我很想知道我深爱的女人穿上婚纱的样子。  
于是我提着裙摆急匆匆上了楼，正和埃洛伊丝的目光相撞。我看见她眼里蒙上了一层水雾，接着她使劲眨眼，眼神又恢复了明亮，只是不可避免的会有哀伤。我看向她的裙子，是白色的绸缎，衬得她苗条美丽，很有气质，比我想象的还要好看。她看着我，开始不知所措的将双臂抱在胸前。  
她母亲向我表达了感谢，感谢我的画作使她女儿跻身上流社会，我努力挤出一丝微笑，颇有些僵硬的回礼，然后走向埃洛伊丝，在她母亲差异的目光中紧紧相拥。我最后一次亲吻了她的脖颈，然后推开了她，冲下楼去。我打开门，她的声音在我身后响起，后来我每每回想她的那次的喊声，都会在心里默默发誓，再也不要听到那样的声音。因为那一次她带着哭腔大喊：“回头！”  
我突然开始害怕，但我就像俄尔普斯一样情不自禁地回头。夕阳透过我拉开的门缝照在她的白裙子上，她的泪珠在夕阳余辉下闪耀，亮晶晶的。我猛地把头扭过去，重重地关上的门。  
门外，夕阳西下。  
在很长一段时间里，我没再见过她。我开始慢慢放下这段短暂但热烈的爱情，去回归我的正常生活。我教课、绘画、读书，我又去看《希腊神话》，去看俄尔普斯的回头 ，我似乎理解了他的所作所为。我画了很多画作，在当地也举办了几场画展，在我的技艺日渐精湛之后，我终于有勇气梳理我的记忆。那天，我对着夕阳铺开画布，调好颜料，一笔一笔画出那晚篝火中的她，我想，这一定是我最好的作品，我给它取名为《燃烧女子的肖像》。完成后我把它挂在画室正中央，我总是想看着她。  
当时我在法国有一些知名度，因而会有人来和我交流绘画艺术。我没想到他们会对我画室那幅肖像画那么认可，但也不难理解，毕竟画作里是我爱而不得的人。直到有一天，有位巴黎画家很认可我的那副肖像画，邀请我带着它去意大利的米兰参加画展。这是个难得的机会，但我却犹豫了，因为那是米兰，我知道埃洛伊丝现在也在那里。我对那个地方总是耿耿于怀，但我还是抱着侥幸心理，我觉得我不会遇到她。所以我答应了。  
米兰的这次画展规模很大，受邀的知名艺术家不计其数，很多人绘画水平都远在我之上。我在每一幅画之前停留欣赏，我看到这里的画作大多是米兰的风光，比我儿时看到的漂亮许多，我长吁一口气，至少我没有骗埃洛伊丝。突然，我远远的看到了一幅肖像画，画中人竟然是埃洛伊丝。我轻轻推开人群小跑过去，去和她“对视”。我静静地看着她，她还是那样不苟言笑，身边的女儿看上去聪明可爱，我看着她身上华丽的服饰，果然和我听到的一样，她现在是伯爵夫人，生活衣食无忧。我知道我当初做了正确的决定。视线下移，我在看到她手上书本的一瞬间颤抖了一下。那是当是我送她的《希腊神话》，她手指夹在第二十八页，那是我面对着她，画下我肖像的那一页。  
我突然觉得有一阵电流流通了我的全身，原来她一直没有忘记我。一时之间，我竟然不知道该哭还是该笑。不管怎样，我对她心怀感激。  
画展说不上成功，因为我还是无法完全屏蔽掉那些流言蜚语。因为我们这个年代很少有女画家，所以我总能听到这些言论，诸如“依靠权贵上位”、“画得一塌糊涂，没什么真本事”、“曾经是某位伯爵的情妇”等等。但这些毕竟是少数，依然有很多人赞美我的画作，尤其是那副《燃烧女子的肖像》，他们说这副画技巧高超，且蕴藏着很深、很朦胧的感情。诸如此类评价我都一笑置之，因为比起这些，两周后布鲁诺亲王举办的艺术交流舞会更值得关注。  
舞会在亲王的庄园里举办，远远看去布置的很是繁华。我并非出身贵族，自然拿不出好的珠宝服饰，唯一的首饰便是那条项链。五年前我离开孤岛后意外发现埃洛伊丝在我的箱子里放下它，蓝色的心形项链，就像我在孤岛看到的大海的颜色，因此我叫它“海洋之心” 。项链的链子刚好垂到我心脏的位置，有那么一瞬间我觉得我们两个人的心在一起跃动。  
这是我第一次参加贵族的舞会，自然不清楚它的本质。我去了之后才发现，跳舞和艺术交流只是表面形式，这场合实际上是贵族青年男女的交际场所，为日后联姻巩固地位做准备罢了。看着他们推杯换盏，说的是漂亮的场面话，行的是意大利宫廷的繁文缛节，我只觉得很累，并且庆幸自己没有生在贵族，可以不用应付繁杂的社交，可以自己选择职业和婚姻。我突然又想到埃洛伊丝，我有些心疼她，自小在修道院长大的她并没有学过这些。我也只能安慰自己，她那么聪明有灵气，应该在这样的场合中游刃有余。自来到米兰后，我总是很害怕，怕我会见到她，又怕我不会见到她。我一直坐在角落给自己建立心理防线，但我心中的堤坝在见到她的一瞬间尽数崩塌。  
我想过可能会在这里见到她，但我没有做好准备。她和我记忆里那个埃洛伊丝有了些许变化，不再穿以前修道院的衣服，全身上下尽是伯爵夫人的气派，但我能从她脸上看出来，变的只是外表，她内心依然是那个五年前的姑娘心性。她轻微抬起头，目光四下环绕，似乎在寻找什么。我竟然期待她看见我。然后，我们的目光在空中相撞。  
我们离得不远，我甚至能看到她猛地吸了一口气，看见她瞳孔轻微放大，看见她又像以前一样紧张地抱紧双臂。我不等她过来，站起来走过去，面对她行了个标准的屈膝礼，我发现我的声音在颤抖：“您好，夫人。”  
等我重新抬起头，正对上她讶异的眼神，她仰起头，长舒一口气，面无表情的点头，轻轻地念着我的名字：“玛丽安… …”  
听到她声音后的一瞬间，我感觉我差点哭出来。我只能匆忙行礼，然后转身离开，一路上都在通过深呼吸来控制情绪。等我再次回过头寻找埃洛伊丝的时候，她正侧对着我和其他夫人们交谈。她依然不爱笑，在贵妇人们的成熟稳重面前稍显劣势，我能看出来，她在尽力应付她们的话里有话。那些太太们的遣词造语，动作表情在我看来都别有深意，我能感觉到她们看不起埃洛伊丝，我不知其中缘由，况且以我的身份地位我也无能为力。我坐在一边看着我心爱的女人渐渐有了疲态，可我什么都不能做，我突然觉得我好没用。  
突然所有人都站了起来，我顺着人们的目光看去，来者正是意大利公主。令我惊讶的是，公主身边的人竟是埃洛伊丝的丈夫罗西伯爵，这在我看来是不合礼数的，我暂且也只能认为这是意大利和法国不同的礼节。公主一来便成为了全场的焦点，一瞬间所有人都说着奉承公主的话，迫于大形势，我还是上前恭维了几句。公主显然对我这种没有身份的画家毫不在意，我可以不介意公主对我的冷漠，但我不能忽视公主看向罗西伯爵热烈的目光，我感到一丝不安。  
晚宴很快开始，众人围着公主站在餐桌周围，公主颇有些傲慢的扫视着众人，然后才慢慢坐下，接着众人才落座。在我看来，这座次安排的不甚合理。布鲁诺亲王和夫人坐在两边，公主坐在正中间，而罗西伯爵竟然坐在公主旁边，我找了半天才在靠门的角落看见埃洛伊丝。这不仅是不合礼数，简直是对埃洛伊丝的侮辱，再怎么说她也是伯爵夫人。我向身边的意大利雕塑家询问，对方颇有些同情的看着我：“看上去你是外国人，这么有意思的绯闻都不知道。那个伯爵夫人早晚要被解除婚约，当初伯爵娶她就是看她身家清白，为了要个男孩，以她的家庭地位，想嫁进来根本不可能。结果能，她生了个女孩，听说也不能再生育了，那你说伯爵要她干嘛？现在伯爵和公主又搞到一块了，她哪还有活路啊？只是解除婚约就算幸运的了。”末了雕塑家还调侃着王室的婚姻，身为王室从来就身不由己。我感觉很害怕，我很担心埃洛伊丝，但我又无能为力。我不知道当初她母亲有没有想到这些，可能会有，但她母亲显然更在乎自己的未来，没有为女儿过多打算。我想起埃洛伊丝曾经说过她姐姐在遗书中说她很自责，现在想来，可能她姐姐是在自责把自己的命运留给了妹妹，可是这又有什么办法呢？


End file.
